


A Christmassy Halloween

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, MX, Monsta X halloween, monsta x - Freeform, my warning is that its a bit cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Kihyun & Hyungwon have a tradition of dressing up for Halloween, baking treats and spending the whole night watching movies. So this year should be the same right?





	A Christmassy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos. I haven't checked it properly. I wrote this, so i can get myself back into it. Hopefully you like it though! Kudos and comments are very much welcome guys.

It's become a tradition for Kihyun and Hyungwon to dress up for Halloween but rather than go out to party, they spend the day in the kitchen making treats that they'd later on devour during their annual Halloween movie marathon.

Kihyun was already in the kitchen getting all the ingredients out, waiting for his best friend to arrive. He was dressed up as a vampire, he knew it was too basic and overdone, but since it was his senior year at university, he barely had the time to plan for his costume. Usually he knows what Hyungwon's costume would be because he wouldn't shut up about it. But this year Hyungwon kept telling him that he hasn't decided yet. After asking a couple of times, Kihyun just thought it wasn't that important to know anyways, it's a costume and he'll get to see it on Halloween.

Hearing the front door of his apartment open, Kihyun screamed "you're late!" to let his friend know to come straight to the kitchen. Hyungwon shuffled into the kitchen, Kihyun can hear that Hyungwon was dragging his feet. "So did you finally decide…" turning towards the door to see Hyungwon's outfit he paused mid-sentence. "I think you've got the wrong holiday Chae" Kihyun states staring at the outfit of the man in front of him with an amused look.

"umm… I didn't want to wear last year's Halloween costume and everything's expensive when you shop last minute. Since Christmas is still a while away, I got a good deal on this" He says proudly as points at his clothes. He was wearing a light green onesie that had small mistletoes printed all over. What Kihyun couldn't help but laugh at was the mistletoe dangling over Hyungwon's head. It was attached to the hood of the onesie. "I want you to go out in public, stand next to stranger and kiss them" Kihyun said through his fit of giggles. "Tell them, 'I had to…you're under the mistletoe"…. Hyungwon smiled at seeing how much fun his friend is having making fun of him. "I'd get slapped, if not arrested for it. So I'll keep myself and my lips out of trouble thank you very much.

Kihyun shook his head with a small smile remaining on his face, he threw an apron at Hyungwon. "Let's start with the cookies".

~

 

Around eight they finally walked out of the kitchen with their Halloween themed dinner in hand. They spent the day making ghost cookies, spaghetti with meatballs decorated as eyeballs and some blood red punch which they copied the recipe from a YouTube video. "It took longer than I thought it would" Hyungwon casually commented as they set the plates on the table in front of their couch. "It wouldn't have if you took out the first batch of cookies on time when I told you to keep an eye on them" Kihyun glared at him from the corner of his eye but it didn't last as he seemed to be more interested in deciding on a movie to start with.

"Let's watch The Conjuring! I didn't get the chance to watch it in the movies but I heard it's good!"

Hyungwon knows Kihyun hates horror movies and Kihyun knows that Hyungwon lives on laughing at him being jumpy the rest of the night after watching a scary movie. So Kihyun continued talking as if Hyungwon didn't say anything. "I'll play Hocus Pocus" Kihyun slightly turned his head towards Hyungwon who was sitting cross-legged on the couch next to him "We haven't watched it in years…you probably don't remember much of it anyways". At that Hyungwon sighed and nodded in defeat. He wasn't really surprised of the outcome, when Kihyun has his mind set on something, you'll spend all of your energy trying to get him to change his mind.

Most of the days Hyungwon was up for the challenge, but when it's related to something he knows would make the older happy, then he'd just give in. Seeing his best friend get excited when things go his way may make his heartbeat just a bit faster than normal, but that's not something he's sharing with anyone.

 

They polished of the plates in front of them within the first twenty minutes of the movie and were sitting with their shoulders pressed as they leaned on each other, with their legs dangling on either side of the couch. Kihyun keeps throwing in comments as the movie goes on. 

"Dani is sassy but looks Angelic…that's why I respect kids, but I'll never trust one"

"ugh now I'll have the song stuck in my head for the rest of the week"

"Aww finally Thackery Binx is reunited with his sister"

As the credits started to roll Kihyun realized he never got any sort of response from Hyungwon at all while they were watching the movie.

He understood when he turned his attention away from the screen, and saw a lanky baby in deep sleep with his head tilted to the side. Kihyun really thinks if it wasn't for his height, Hyungwon would pass of as a kid, he has cute features that makes him look innocent. One of which, Kihyun lowered his gaze slightly, is Hyungwon's little nose. Kihyun shook his head as if he's trying to stop his mind from wandering to nonsensical thoughts. Since it's Halloween, he might as well go with a trick because he was supposed to watch this movie with his best friend and have fun but Hyungwon's sleepy self just had to ruin it. Before getting up of the couch, Kihyun readjusted Hyungwon's position, so he would be leaning on the back of the couch rather than on Kihyun's shoulder. 

Kihyun slowly tiptoed towards his study desk and grabbed a marker and made his way back to the sleeping boy. Wanting to be as quiet as possible, he decided to lean over Hyungwon instead of sitting on the couch, he was scared any movement would wake him. He rested one hand on the couch right above Hyungwon's shoulder to steady himself, and had the marker ready in the other. 

He was so close. He could see every detail on his best friend's face. He realised that he spend a good minute admiring the sleeping boy's face. From his long lashes, to his cute button nose, to his plump lips. He never stood this close before just staring, this made him panic internally. Snapping back to reality, he was drawing with his lips pouted in concentration that he didn't notice that his human canvas woke up. When he lifted the marker from the boy's cheek after drawing whiskers, to examine his work. His pouted lips were met with another pair of lips in a subtle kiss. Hyungwon seemed to be surprised with himself for doing that, but if he wasn't composed, he didn't let it show for more than a split second. Kihyun was frozen in place, still trying to grab a single thought from the many that are currently whirling in his mind. He blinked and was brought back to reality when Hyungwon started talking " Look…" he pointed upwards with his eyes towards the mistletoe dangling from his hoodie over their heads "I had to…You're under the mistletoe" repeating what Kihyun earlier suggested he should say to the strangers he'd kiss. This, Kihyun can do, he can always deal with banter, it made all the nervousness he felt less than a minute ago disappear.

Kihyun tried to keep himself from smiling "So you're scared of strangers reporting you for kissing them but you're not scared of me? You know I do know how to call the cops too right?"

Hyungwon's face broke into a wide smile and rolled his eyes "Fine, what will it take for you not to get your own best friend arrested?"

Kihyun realised all it took was a kiss for him to have whatever thoughts and feelings he had for the boy in front of him to make sense.

Kihyun grabbed his chin pretending to think hard "hmmmmm….another kiss?" He was still leaning over Hyungwon and they were inches apart.

Hyungwon can see Kihyun's struggling to keep a smile from breaking out. Hyungwon's not going to lie, hearing Kihyun's response made his heart feel so light. He didn't take long to answer Kihyun's demand. "Done" With that he grabbed Kihyun from the collar of his cape and brought him in for a another kiss. This time Kihyun found himself settling on Hyungwon's lap, the movie marathon long forgotten as they found a better way to spend their Halloween. 

Hyungwon pulled away for a second "Christmas really did come early for me" he said with the widest smile turning his eyes turn into moon crescents. Kihyun burst into laughter at how sincere and happy Hyungwon sounded. "Well then. Merry Christmas" Kihyun said as he leaned back in for yet another kiss.


End file.
